


All That Mattered

by OtherMemesOfInfluence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Repressed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherMemesOfInfluence/pseuds/OtherMemesOfInfluence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by @bovaria's post on Tumblr "Imagine Teaching Cas to Kiss". Substitute the reader for Dean and BAM.</p><p>Cas is all ready for his first real date but needs a little coaching on how to treat a lady. Dean isn't about to let his best friend make a complete fool of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. First fanfic ever here so... *gulp* Would love some feedback!

“This is a bad idea,” Castiel says for the fourth time that night.

“Would you just shut up and listen.” Even though Dean makes sure to say it with a smile, he really _is_ growing impatient with his awkward friend. How many times have they gone over this?

“Okay, let’s see what you remember.” He prompts as he leans his shoulder into the outside of the large garage Bobby uses as a workshop. It was dark, except for a few flood lights out in the yard lit to deter salvage yard thieves and critters alike.

Cas leans against the wall next to Dean and tilts his head back as he puffs out a frustrated sigh. Dean watches his throat move as he lists off his answers. “Open doors for her, be a gentleman, ask her lots of questions about herself,” he pauses.

“You’re forgetting something.”

“I know, I know….” He scrunches his face up in concentration and Dean tries not to think about how adorable it looks. “Oh. If she says she wants to be Dutch- she’s lying.”

Dean chuckles under his breath. “No Cas, not _be_ Dutch, _go_ dutch.” It was clear he didn’t understand. “It’s a saying. Look, don’t worry about it. Just make sure you pay for everything. Got it?”

Dean reaches over to unbutton the top few buttons on the blue plaid shirt Cas was wearing. It's one of the nicer shirts Dean owns and it does something amazing to Cas’s eyes. Even here in the semi-dark they seem to be lit from behind. Hell, maybe they are. He is a celestial being after all.

“Dean,” Cas gestures to his outfit, “this isn’t really _me_.”

“Yeah I know buddy,” he says as he adjusts Cas’s collar. “But you can’t show up to a date in a suit and trench coat in the middle of July now can you?”

Cas still seems unhappy about it all as he stares at the ground and kicks at the dirt.

“What is it? I thought you wanted to do this?” The knot that had been in Dean’s gut ever since that waitress asked Cas out had been getting tighter as the day went on. Her shift was almost over now and she’d be by soon to pick him up. At the time, he’d heartily encouraged Cas to accept. Shit, if anyone deserves to have a fun time with a pretty girl it’s Cas. It seemed like such a great idea earlier but now he found himself wishing he’d kept his big mouth shut.

“It’s not that. It’s just-” Cas wrings his hands together, “what if it goes horribly? What if I say something that offends her, or what if I don’t say enough?”

Dean stands up straight and puts his hands onto the angel’s shoulders. “Cas, you’re going to do fine. Just be yourself.”

Dean ponders something for a moment. “Besides,” he leans in conspiratorially even though he knows they’re alone. “You should be more worried things go _well_.”

Cas looks at him in confusion.

“If things go well,” Dean continues, “I mean if they go _really_ well,” he nudges him in the ribs with an elbow and a wink, “are you ready for that?”

“What do you mean?” Cas’s look of confusion morphs into one of worry. “You mean, like- what if she wants to-” Cas leans in closer and lowers his voice, “ _kiss_ me?”

He seems genuinely terrified at the idea and Dean can’t help but laugh at his innocence. But then the thought of some random floozy’s lips on Cas’s makes him burn with anger and he has to turn away quickly before Cas can see it in his eyes. This was Cas’s night and he’ll be damned if he ruins it for him.

“But, Dean,” Cas whispers behind him. “I’ve never done that.”

Composed now, he turns back around. “It’s not that hard Cas, I promise. You’ve seen people kiss right?” Cas looks thoughtful for a moment then nods slowly.

“Just do what they do.”

Cas motions vaguely with his hands. “Just what, put my mouth on hers? When? When she gets here?”

“Whoa, whoa! Slow down there tiger.” Dean shakes his head. “You’ve got to make sure she wants it before you go planting one on her.”

Cas looks even more discouraged than before. “How am I supposed to know that? Are you suggesting I read her mind? I don’t think that would be a very nice thing to do Dean.”

“No, don’t do that.” Dean sighs and runs his hand through his hair as he thinks. “There are signals that girls give you. Hints-”

Cas interrupts, “This is too many levels of complicated. Maybe I should back out.”

As much as Dean likes that idea, he’s bound and determined not to be a selfish ass.

“Dammit Cas, you’re going!” He rubs the back of his neck as he thinks of how to help him with this.

He glances around to make sure Sam and Bobby are still inside watching _Blazing Saddles_. They were halfway through their second six-pack when Dean and Cas had headed out so he’s pretty sure they’re staying in for the night. Even still, he can’t believe what he’s about to do.

“Alright Cas,” he moves as close as he can without actually touching him. “If she’s standing this close to you that’s a pretty good indicator that she wants you to touch her.” He looks down into Cas’s face to gauge how he’s reacting. He doesn’t seem to be weirded out by their closeness, but then again Cas never did have a healthy respect for personal space.

“Okay,” Cas nods briefly, “that seems easy enough.” He tilts his head slightly and squints up at him. “But where do I touch her?” He seems honestly curious and, strange as this may get, he can’t just send his friend off without preparing him as much as he can.

“I dunno,” Dean mumbles. “Just do what feels natural.” He lifts his hand and lets the back of his fingers graze down along Cas’s forearm. His skin feels warm and Dean tries to ignore the tightening in his gut. “Something like this, I guess.”

“Oh,” Cas says as he watches Dean’s hand move down its path towards his own. “Would this be okay?” He asks, as he lightly threads his fingers through Dean’s.

Dean’s throat is suddenly too dry and he has to swallow a few times before answering. “Yeah Cas,” he says quietly. “That’d be alright.”

“Okay,” Cas nods thoughtfully. “How do I know if I’m supposed to kiss her?”

Shit.

Dean considers just how far he’s willing to take this. For one thing, Cas truly could use the help on how to act in this kind of situation. He just never thought it would be _him_ helping out. And if he’s being honest with himself, the idea of teaching Cas how to kiss appealed to him on a few levels.

Fact is, Cas is fuckin’ hot. Ain’t no two ways about it. Dean’s confident enough in his sexuality to admit it to himself. Just because he can appreciate the fact that his best friend is damn good looking doesn’t make him gay. Right?

“You’ll just know, Cas.” Dean tries to keep the yearning out of his gaze but he can’t seem to stop himself from leaning closer to Cas’s upturned face.

“Well,” Cas’s curious eyes traveled down Dean’s face to rest on his mouth. “How do I do it?” His voice was barely a whisper, “do I just-”

Dean grabs Cas’s face before he can change his mind and pulls him into a kiss. It was only meant to last a second. Less even. But Cas’s mouth is so damn soft and warm and Dean can’t stop his hands from moving back into the angel’s hair and pulling him in more.

He feels Cas’s hands on his waist. Gentle at first. Then they slide around to his back and pull him in closer. The feeling of Cas’s body against his own is too much and he knows if he doesn’t pull away now Cas is going to be able to feel just how much Dean’s enjoying this.

He breaks away and steps back a bit to give himself room to recover. Dread hits him as he realizes he’s just kissed his best friend. When he finally brings himself to look at Cas he isn’t sure what he expects to see on his face. Confusion. Disgust maybe. Instead Cas is staring at him with a mixture of surprise and awe.

Dean clears his throat loudly. “See?” he laughs nervously. “Not that difficult, right?”

Cas is still staring at him, wide-eyed. Dean wishes he’d say something.

“Cas?” Dean asks carefully. “Uh… You alright, buddy?”

“I get it now,” he says quietly, a crooked grin on his face.

Dean’s heart melts at the sight of it. “What do you get?”

Cas steps closer, bridging the space between them. “I think I’m starting to understand why humans are so obsessed with kissing one another.”

Dean’s eyebrows shoot upward. “Is that a compliment?” He smirks, trying to dispel the tension in the air.

“Dean,” Cas tilts his head again, thinking. “I’ve seen people kissing and what I’ve seen is a lot more complex then what we just did.”

Dean’s breath comes quicker as Cas moves in even closer, not stopping until their chests are touching. “Well,” he swallows thickly, “yeah.” It’s all Dean can manage right now.

“What am I supposed to do if she tries to kiss me like that?” Despite Cas’s innocent expression, Dean wonders if he’s aware of the effect he’s having on him. He looks at Cas’s mouth and imagines what it must tastes like. He’s getting hard just thinking about it.

“Cas,” Dean breathes out, knowing he’s about to lose every last ounce of control.

“Could you show me Dean?” He whispers, inches away from his face.

“Aw fuck, Cassie,” Dean barely manages to get out before he grabs Cas and spins him around. He pins Cas against the garage wall and presses their lips together. This may be his only chance to have an excuse to kiss Cas this way and damned if he was going to let the opportunity go to waste.

Cas is still for a moment, making Dean wonder if he’s gone too far. Then Cas’s hands are on him. Roaming up his sides, over his shoulders, down his back, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Dean kisses him again, and again, each time pushing Cas’s lips a little further apart. Not being able to stand it any longer he licks into his mouth, latching onto his soft upper lip and is rewarded with a small whimper from Cas. Dean’s surprised at the sound of pure need and wonders if Cas could possibly want him in the same way.

Fingers knotted in Cas’s hair he pushes his tongue further into his mouth and is pleased when the kiss is returned with a fierce urgency. Cas’s hands are on Dean’s hips now. When they pull him tighter against him, Dean can’t stop his hips from jerking forward, digging his erection hard into Cas’s crotch. Cas gasps sharply causing Dean to pause.

“No Dean,” he pleads desperately, “don’t. Don’t stop.”

Dean presses into him hard while laying soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck. “Cassie,” he whispers between kisses and Cas slides his hands down over Dean’s ass to keep him close while he grinds against him. Dean never imagined he’d enjoy the feeling of another man’s junk pressed against him but right here, right now with Cas, it’s the best fucking feeling in the world.

Dean licks and sucks at Cas’s neck, savoring the taste, committing it to memory. Cas moans and shivers under him. “Please Dean,” he pants, “please don’t make me go out tonight.”

“Make you?” Dean pauses to look his angel in the eyes. “No Cas, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want. I only thought-”

“I don’t want anyone else, Dean.” Cas shakes his head. “I’ve never wanted anyone else.”

“What-” Dean can’t believe he’s hearing this. “What do you mean?”

“Dean,” he growls out. His gaze is so filled with lust that he can’t deny Cas’s feelings any longer. His voice turns soft. “I _need_ you.” He squeezes Dean’s ass as he rubs his cock against him. “I need you _this way._ ”

“Cassie,” Dean breathes into Cas’s mouth and kisses him deeply. “I didn’t know,” he gasps between kisses, “I didn’t know.”

Dean lets go of Cas’s hair only to slowly drag his hand down the front of his chest. He pulls Cas’s shirt up and pushes his fingers behind the front waistband of Cas’s jeans. The feel of coarse hair along the tops of his fingers lights a fire in his groin and he swears he can come just like this.

He’s working now to unbutton Cas’s jeans but he’s in such a hurry he’s fumbling it. Just when he pops the button they both hear the sound of an engine running and tires turning on gravel.

“Shit!” Dean’s lost track of time but as the headlights bounce down the dirt road leading to the salvage yard he knows it can only be Cas’s date. He pushes back from Cas and paces a bit, taking gulps of fresh air.

“Dean,” Cas’s voice is small and unsure. “Is this- are you alright?”

Dean rubs his face a bit trying to clear the fog of lust from his mind. He’s quick to reassure Cas though. “Yeah, Cassie.” He grins at him and all the worry melts right out of Cas’s face. “I’m perfect.”

“What about her?” Cas nods toward the old beat up Buick that’s nearly there.

Dean walks back to Cas and rubs his shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t you worry about her. I’ll take care of it.” He places a hand on his cheek and kisses him in the most tender way. “Go on in now. I’ll stay and have a chat with her, then I’ll be right in.”

Cas looks at Dean with complete adoration and it’s enough to have Dean grinning like a fucking idiot. And he was one wasn’t he? A complete, fucking, idiot for not acting on his feelings and making all of this happen so much sooner. As he turns and heads toward the car now parked in the driveway, Dean swears to himself that he’ll make it up to Cas. He won’t let a single day pass without Cas knowing how much he wants him. How much he needs him. Cas was _his_ now, and as far as Dean was concerned, that’s all that mattered.


End file.
